The Value of Friendship
by M14Mouse
Summary: Mack’s teammates have a few words to say to Mack after the incident in the volcano.   Missing scene from “Nothing to Lose”


The Value of Friendship

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Mack's teammates have a few words to say to Mack after the incident in the volcano. Missing scene from "Nothing to Lose"

Disclaimer: No ownage here. . Move along now.

Many…MANY Thanks for DarkStarShaodw, who poke me with a stick to post it here. .

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Mack snapped his head toward Will. He could see Will's hands cinching the pilot's controllers.

"What?" He said in confusion.

"What the hell were you thinking going into the volcano like that?" Will said as he banged his hand on the controllers.

"I was the only one…" He said.

"BULL SHIT!" Will said as he snapped his head toward Mack. He was surprised by the such angry in the black ranger's eyes. He has never seen Will lose his calm like that.

"Will, calm down," Rose said as she leaned over and touched Will's arm. Will turned back around and stared at the window.

"I like to know the same thing," Ronny said softly as she turned her head to him.

"I told you that I was only one able to get the crown safely," He said as he ran his hand through his hair. He knew this wouldn't go over well with his team mates. His eyes narrowed as he can image what his "father's" words on the matter will be.

"You know…you have been on this self sacrificing thing lately," Dax said thoughtfully.

"I agree," Tyronn said.

"I think...I can speak for everyone here…and ask why?" Rose said.

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and he could feel their eyes on him.

"I…I…" He said.

He has said it a millions times before. He was expendable. But Tryonn's look of concern made his throat dry. He is more than willing to sacrifice himself for them. But with Will staring angrily at the window and Dax giving him this confused look. It made his gut feel tight and want to throw up even if he couldn't. He could easily be replaced with another android? The words didn't come with Rose and Ronny just staring at him like that.

That's a first. The words never abandon him with his father…but right now, he was speechless.

"You know…it started with the whole android mess…," Will said.

"I told you it wasn't safe for you guys to go in there."

"I could modify into our suits to adapt to the heat and we could have all gone together. Not just you," Rose said as she started at one of the consoles.

"And what if your modifications failed? What would have happen then?" He said in frustration. It was already done. Why can't they drop it?

"We can't live by what ifs," Tyronn said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Look…it's my choice. I'm an android…If something happened…"

"That is your problem. You're being selfish. How do you think we would feel if…if we saw…" Ronny snapped at him.

"You in happy little robot parts?" Dax said.

"DAX!"

"What? That is what she was trying!" Dax said. He waved his hands in front of him and shook his head violently as everyone gave him a look.

"Look…Mr. Hartford could always build another me with the same memories…experiences…the same everything. It doesn't matter," He said.

"But it does…if another you just popped up…it will be…like having a twin. It may look like you…talk like you…think like you…move like you…but it wouldn't be you," Rose said.

"Huh?" He said in confusion. Most of the time, he can understand Rose…but huh? What in the world was she talking about?

"You are so…dense! I can just hit that robot head of yours if I wasn't piloting. There is only one you. Only one of you! Mr. Hartford may have three or four other Macks in his basement. But the guy I know…the guy I trust is in the back of me…being an idiot," Will said in annoyance.

"The guy I know who lets me go over my thesis…even if it bore him stiff," Rose said with a smile.

"The guy I know saved me…even at the time, I didn't know I needed saving," Tyronn said.

"And…watches martial arts marathon with me while eating enough candy to bounce off the walls," Dax said cheerfully.

"So that is how ping balls got stuck on the second floor fan," Ronny said as she gave a mischief grin to him and Dax.

He glanced over at Dax, who grinned sheepishly back at him. That was fun…with the pool stick and ping pong balls. He wasn't glad that Ronny was a telepath or something or they would be in trouble.

"They guy I know taught me to being competitive wasn't everything," Ronny said.

After Ronny's words, the jet become silent. He looked down at the floor. His chest became tight and he could feel his eyes becoming moist. He knew they said they would stand by him. This…this…was different. So real…their words sunk in.

"Sooo…no more self sacrificing?" Will said casually.

"I can't promise that, Will. If any of you guys are in trouble, I'm going to try my hardest to save you," He said softly. That was the truth. He didn't want any of them to get hurt. They were his friends and his family.

"Okay…rephrase the question…Don't try to do it so damn much. We are a team remember? I think we are suppose to work together," Will said.

"Okay…Okay…I won't self sacrifice myself much anymore," He said.

"Good…because if you do it…we have Dax sing again…that can bring anyone back from the dead," Ronny said with a grin.

"HEY, my singing is perfectly fine!" Dax said loudly.

"I guess he doesn't have the luck of living right down the hall from you," Tyronn said.

"Your singing isn't any better," Dax said.

"I have you know…on my planet, my voice is well received."

"Must…be a planet of the tone deaf," Will said softly. He could see Rose trying not to laugh.

"Ooo…when we get back to the mansion, you and me are going to have a singing contest!" Dax said.

"Can I go buy some ear plugs first before the contest starts?" Ronny said.

"HEY!"

He grinned as he watched them bicker about the contest, their singing voices, and ear plugs. He felt his heart almost burst and he couldn't stop smiling. He doubted anyone would hear these words over the bickering but he needed to say them.

"Thank you."

End.

A/N: This is probably going to be my only OO fic. I'm not a huge fan of this season. But when a bunny comes, I must write it. Well, read and review if you wish.


End file.
